A proton exchange membrane (hereinafter “PEM”) fuel cell membrane electrode assembly (hereinafter “MEA”) is comprised of an ionomer membrane with an anode electrode on one side and a cathode electrode on the other side. The membrane and electrodes are typically formed as separate layers and are bonded together with heat and/or pressure to form a composite sheet, known as a membrane-electrode assembly. A preferred method in which the layers are coated on top of each other in an efficient and cost-effective manner is desirable and is described below.